Fallout Legends
by Jamie94
Summary: Two Men are on the run from the Law after the murder of a General. Set ten years after the second battle of Hoover Dam, this tale will take these two men across the Wastes to clear their name, find the real killer all while trying to survive.
1. Season 1, Episode 1

**Fallout Legends**

**Episode One**

**What Happens in Vegas**

**The Strip**

**2292  
Anniversary of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam**

Simon Rivers stumbled down the Strip. This was the third night in a row he had gone out with a few friends for a so called "good night", but every one of those left him drained the next morning, unable to do his duties as an officer of the Strip.

It had been ten years to the day that the NCR lost Hoover Dam, for a while, Vegas was run independent of any third party help. A courier had taken over Vegas until a few negotiations went down. This unknown courier was thrown out into the Wastes as the NCR once again took control of the Strip. The securitrons served useful over the passing months, being used as defences against any unwanted attention.

Simon, who was too young to fight in such a war, remembered hearing stories of the Courier. This third party agent was seen as somewhat a local legend. No one who it was, whether it be male or female. A shadow for all to look up to. As a child, Simon and his friends would tell stories of how the Courier pulled a plane out of the River or how they took down a Mountain of Super Mutants.  
These stories were forbidden however, to be told under strict NCR guild lines. They were allowed in the open, but no teacher was allowed to teach the Courier in a positive light. To the people of the Wastes, the Courier was a hero, to the armies of those people, he was a traitor.

On this day, the NCR gave it to those who lost their lives in the battle of Hoover Dam, but to the people, it was a day to celebrate the coming of a new age.

As Simon fell onto the doors of the local NCR HQ, General Adams, a Soldier who was respected by many as someone who fought in the war, stood up from his desk, his face red with anger.  
"Rivers! How many times must we tell you?" Adam barked.

Simon almost fell down due to the unexpected shock of being yelled out so soon after opening the door.

"Sorry Sir" Simon muttered under his alcohol stained breath.

Adams closely studied the drunk soldier for the best part of a minute, but the minute went by so slowly, it may as well have been a couple of hours.  
"Well don't just stand there, go to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow" Adams shouted.

**The Mojave Desert**

**5 Miles outside the Strip**

A black cloak danced in the air. A gush of wind swooped Vegas that night as an elderly man walked slowly towards the New Vegas Strip.  
The dazzlingly lights shinned bright; it was a sign for travellers to know where they are.

"Soon" he whispered to himself, his dark gravy voice disappeared with the wind.

**The Strip**

**The Next Day**

Simon felt like shit as he wondered round the Strip, clutching his gun.

Next to him, a Securitron guarded his left, not that he felt any safer with it following his every move.

"I got this" Simon wrestled to put on one of the most pathetic smiles any Securitron had seen, lucky for him, Securitrons were not programed to sarcastic gestures, but with the way the future was looking, that may come round soon enough.

"It is my job to protect and serve the people of New Vegas, that includes its trusty NCR patrol force" the Securitron's emotionless voice sounded like tins clashing to Simon. He knew that going out the previous night was a huge mistake. But hey, a man's got to have a good time right? And besides, all this time he spent wondering the strip, he has to look at people have fun, spend the caps he wish he had and just sit back and relax and let life do all the work. But instead, he was stuck here in the Strip, with people who look down on him because of his recklessness.

…

"All In"

Phil slid a thousand caps forward on the table. He thought of ending his life that night anyway, what's a thousand less caps to him now? He was never any good at 21 anyway, and he knew he would go bust rather quickly.

The dealer flipped two cards over

"Ace and Queen, you win two thousand" The dealer announced, handing him double his caps.

_Fuck!_

Phil tried hard to lose all his money; he didn't want any trace of existence in the Wasteland.

He put another thousand in, hoping to lose it all.

_Nine, Ten_

"Deal" Phil smiled, liking his chances of losing it all.

_Two_

Phil received another thousand on top.

"Can you please just rig this so I don't win?" Phil whispered, leaning over the table and talking to the dealer.

The dealer stared at him as he shuffled the cards, very slowly.

"You want me to rig the game so you lose?" the dealer asked.

"Yes" Phil smiled.

"Why don't you just stop playing?"  
"Because I'm kind of hoping to lose it all, it's a long story and I don't really feel like getting into it all" Phil explained.

The dealer put the cards on the table and walked away, silently.

"Well, that was rude" Phil whispered to himself.  
A minute later, two guards, their guns holstered, walked up to the gambler.

"Sir, may you please leave the Casino and never return?" one of the guards ordered in a soft voice.

Phil looked at the two guards as he collected his caps.

"Can I just change these up?" Phil asked.

The two guards looked at each other until they both replied "yes"

Phil carried his rucksack down the Strip. He was an old man, he wouldn't make another 20 years, but he still carried on. His beard was as white as snow, but then again, no many people had seen snow, except in old pictures and books. He grew up in a place called "Vault City" but he hadn't been in so long, he didn't think he would be the same. In fact, he didn't remember much about his childhood. He remembered his father was a member of the Enclave; as a result, he would distance himself away from his family in case they were attacked for being part of their plans. But he was killed during an assault on an Oil Rig so many years ago. By the age of twenty, he decided to start a new his life. His mother had become an alcoholic and his older brother ended up being an NCR Officer. So he took his things and went to Novac. He settled there for many years until he heard about the Ceasar's Legion. He became a member until the second battle of Hoover Dam. There, he saw an escape plan, he quickly left the Legion during the war when no one was looking and moved back to Novac where he had found the place was unrecognisable. He eventually trekked across the Mojave Desert to gamble his troubles away, but instead, he faced new Demons. He found the NCR were back in control of the Strip after a firefight broke out where the Courier stood down. They say the Courier died that day, but Phil didn't believe it. In fact, the Courier still cursed him, this… Shadow was the reason for so many Demons. To Phil, the Courier was nothing more than another Demon that could be drank away.

Beer, that was what he needed right now.

"SIMON!"

Adam was once again furious as a drunken Simon opened the HQ doors.

"Sorry sir" Simon hiccupped as he slowly closed the door.

"How many times? This is the fourth night?" Adam rushed forward to Simon, his foot crashing on every step.

"Sir… I"

"Don't sir me. This is your last warning. Fuck it up again and you'll never see the end of the Strip again. You got it?"

Simon looked at the floor, he was amazed at how much it was shaking about, the floor was dancing in front of him and he tried everything he could not to laugh.

"Yes sir" Simon finally nodded after a long pause.

A Black shadow walked up to the gates of the Strip. Two securitrons looked at him.  
"I got a pass" the Shadow whispered as he walked past them.

He was in, he had one mission, and he was ready to do it.

The bright lights filled the strip, drunken NCR soldiers stumbled along.

The black cloak blended in well with the shadows of the Strip, he moved like water through a river. The people around were either too drunk or too high on life to notice this strange figure walking the Strip.

One person however noticed this figure. It was none other than Phil who had recently purchased a gun from a dealer. Any other night and he would have glanced at the man without a care in the world. But tonight was different. Tonight Phil was seeing the world with a new set of eyes. He followed the shadow until they reached the doors of the HQ.

"SIMON!" A loud ordering voice called out.

Phil noticed the shadow was just standing there, not moving an inch.

The door to the HQ finally closed and the Shadow crept forward.

He slowly took out his gun, a pistol and opened the door slightly.

Simon stumbled across the room as Adam stood there, still red with anger.

The door opened and a man in a black cloak stood there, holding a gun.

_Bang!_

Simon jumped back and saw Adam bleeding on the floor. He stumbled over to him and lay on the floor. Outside, he noticed the gun which had fired; he walked over to it and picked it up. There he was, Phil lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

_Bang!_

Phil leapt over to the Shadow, forgetting about the gun he had just bought, and tackled him to the ground. The gun fell onto the floor in front of the door.

Phil tore down the black hood to reveal a ghoul with a large scar across his face. The ghoul whacked Phil and tore down the strip, putting the hood over his face, covering his identity.

"What happened?" Simon asked as he stumbled over to Phil.

"That ghoul, he fired a shot" Phil replied, picking himself up.

Two NCR Soldiers walked over to the HQ, their laughs turned to shock when they found a gun in Simon's hand.

"What happened?" one of the soldiers asked.

"A Ghoul, he came here and killed someone" Phil replied, fully recovered.

"Jacob, you stay here while I check it out" one of the soldiers ordered as he walked into the HQ.

A short while later, he came running out, carrying his rifle.

"Get on the floor now" the solider called.

Simon threw himself on the floor and dropped the gun. Phil on the other hand remained standing.

"Sir, on the floor now" the solider cried.

Phil then remembered the gun he had recently bought from the dealer and held onto the trigger, ready to be pulled out and fired.

"I won't say it again, on the floor now"  
Phil smiled as he quickly pulled it out and shot the trooper in the leg, wounding him. He then shot the soldier in front who was too slow at getting his rifle.

"Young sir, I don't know you name, but all I got to say is that you're in great danger and the only way to get out of this alive is if we both find this ghoul and find out why your friend was killed" Phil said as he pulled Simon onto his feet.

"Who are you?" Simon asked, sobering up.

"I'm Phil"

**Next Episode: Wanted Dead or Alive**


	2. Season 1, Episode 2

**Fallout Legends**

**Episode Two**

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**The Lucky 38**

**2292**

**Night after the Anniversary of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam**

Rodney Whelms drank another poured out another glass of Wine. He was a rich man who now owned the Lucky 38, its former owner disappeared under mysterious circumstances. His "lady friend" of the night lay under the bed quilts. She looked no older than mid-twenties, her long blonde hair covered the soft white pillow.

Rodney stood in his red silk dressing gown, his hair gelled back. He was in his mid-forties and was at the battle of Hoover Dam. He was an NCR soldier, coming up to the last days of his service. The battle left him emotionally scarred for a few years, he gambled and drank his problems away, but soon he found himself in for a lucky win. He became and millionaire over the years and bought the Lucky 38, turning it into his own Casino. When the NCR came back to flush the chaos of anarchy out, Rodney opened the gates of New Vegas to them, ensuring the war of New Vegas '89 was won with quick victory. It was a stronger, wiser and all round more powerful NCR that returned to take control of the Strip. The Hoover Dam was left to the republic after many deals and soon, the whole of Vegas was NCR territory.

While Rodney remained happy in his current life, he was still troubled by the events of yesteryear. Every time he shut his eyes, a vision of a friend calling out to him as the Legion shot him down. The burning bodies of all those that were lost, and the rotting smell of decay. The thought haunted him at that very moment as he downed the glass of wine.

"Are you okay?" asked his lady friend.

Rodney took a moment to catch himself, the day before he had gone to a memorial service at the strip in dedication of the tenth anniversary for the battle of Hoover Dam. He was taking this exceptionally hard.

"I'm okay" he whispered in a not-so certain voice.

He silently walked out the room and into the Penthouse corridor. There he saw the elevator which would take him down to the Strip.

"Where are you going?" his lady called out to him.

"Just for a walk, I'll be back before you know it" Rodney replied as he pressed the down button.

The lights of the Strip burnt bright that evening. The drunk off-duty NCR soldiers tried to hit on women but being rejected brought back many memories for Rodney. He passed through each section of the Strip, two men run towards the Gate leading to Freeside, maybe two muggers who somehow got into the Strip, well, the Security will take care of them.

All was well that evening, except he heard the word "Emergency!" being shouted out.

That was not a word that gets used often round here. Rodney rushed over to the where the calls were being made until he found a huge group of people outside the NCR HQ. He walked over to it to find two injured NCR soldiers, crying out in pain.

"What happened?" Rodney asked.

"I heard they were shot by these two guys" a female gambler replied.

Rodney took a moment to process it all.

_These Two Guys._

Those Two Guys.

He turned round and realised why they were running.

At that moment, a Doctor walked out the HQ office, he looked very upset.

"People, I regret to inform you that General Adams had been murdered" the Doctor announced.

Rodney was shocked.

"Not Adams" he whispered…

**Freeside**

Simon and Phil got out the Strip, they made it at last. They stopped to take a breath.

"You okay?" Simon asked.

"I'm too old for this shit" Phil replied.

"Please move along" the Securitron ordered.

The two men did that and started to make their way outside Vegas.

"Do you think it's going to be safe out there?" Simon asked.

"Not at this time of night, I say we find a place to stay" Phil replied.

"Why do we go to the King's School?" Simon recommended.

"Hmmm, you sure they will let us in?"  
"If we pay them enough caps, we should be fine."  
The two men walked in and were greeted by a member of the Kings.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" the King member asked.

"We would like to see the King and ask him if it's okay to stay the night" Simon requested.

"You are an NCR boy. We don't like NCR boys round these parts"  
"Listen son, I think his days in the NCR are over for now, we have caps, plenty of them" Phil replied.

The member looked at them and studied them carefully.

"Okay, I'll let you see the King, but remember, be respectful" he said.

The King sat in the entertainment area, listening to one of his member's plays classic piano.

"Hello, are you the King?" Simon asked.

"Yes I am, and why do you ask?"

"We are looking for a place to stay the night, we have caps" Simon said.

The King looked at Simon dead in the eyes.

"500 a night" the King smiled.

**NCR HQ**

Sergeant Garrison and a couple of other high ranking NCR officers sat at the offices, questioning their next moves to find the culprit over who killed Adams.

"Have the two young men said anything?" Garrison asked.

"They said something about an old man and a drunk NCR solider, that was it sir" one of the officers replied.

"Did they say who?"  
"Nope, just that he was drunk"  
"Sir, we do have a soldier in our ranks who appears drunk often from his late night outings. Not only that, but he hasn't been seen since in the Strip since the attack" another officer called.

"Are you going to tell me who this person is?" Garrison asked, sarcastically.

"His name is Simon Rivers, a rather strange young fellow. I've not met him myself, but officers believe him to be a bit… troublesome" the officer replied.

"Well, find him. He must not have gone far, so search the remote area. I want them both, Dead or Alive" Garrison called.

**The King's School of Impersonation**

**Later that Night**

The King was woken up by a loud argument. He got up and went downstairs to see what was going on.  
"No NCR boys allowed in here" one of the King's Members shouted.

"We have orders to search the area of any fugitives. No harm will be brought to you if you comply" one of the NCR officers requested.

"What's all this fighting? We'll don't want no trouble here?" The King asked, walking down the stairs.

"Sir, are you the owner of this place?" the Officer asked.

"Yes, and under my authority, I must ask you to leave" the King demanded.

"Look sir, we don't want any trouble either, we are just asking you to co-operate with us. We are looking for two men who we believe to have passed here recently and we have been asked to find them. Now, can you please stand aside as we look for them?" the Officer requested.

The King looked up the stairs. Was it those two men who are sleeping upstairs?  
"Okay, we'll co-operate. Two men recently came by here earlier this evening looking for a place to stay. I didn't think they would be in any sort of trouble when they arrived, they just look worn out" the King explained.

"Thank you" the Officer smiled.

"One of my guys will show you where they are" the King said and a member took the NCR troop up the stairs.

"Benny, come here" the King called.

One of the members run up to him.

"Get some of our boys, we'll ambush them" the King whispered.

The King's member took them to a closed door.

"They are in this room" he said.

"Thank you" the officer smiled as he put his hand on the handle.

"Guys, get you weapons ready" he smiled as he opened the door.

The door swung open and it was dark.

"Lights on boys" the officer smiled as he flicked the switch.

Nothing.

"Is this some kind of trick?" he shouted.

At that moment, the officer fell to the floor, blood pouring out onto the floor.

"What the fuck" one of the solider cried.

The King and his men came charging down the corridor, shooting down the NCR soldiers.

After a few minutes, the soldiers were dead.

"There's more coming up" Benny called out.

Six Soldiers came running down the corridor all shooting their riffles at the Kings.

One of them got shot in the head from behind.

"Simon, now" Phil called as Simon came running from the corner, two pistols in his hands, shooting down the remaining soldiers.

"That seems to be the last of them" Phil said.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" the King replied.

"Glad to hear it" Phil smiled.

The King pulled his pistol on Phil.

"You're going to tell me what the fuck is going on or I will be forced to put a bullet in-between your eyes" the King said.

"Let's sit down somewhere" Phil replied.

**The Lucky 38**

Rodney and his "Lady Friend" lay with one another on the bed. He was still distracted by recent events, the death of General Adams brought much concern to himself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he smiled as he kissed her.

But he wasn't, the events of tonight still affected him. The harsh memory of yesteryear became even more unbearable.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" he said as he got up.

"Why?" his friend asked.

"A friend of mine died today and I need to know if I'm next" Rodney replied as he made his way over to the dresser and put on his leather armour.

"Don't stay here for me, I won't be back, in fact, the Casino is yours" he said.

"You're mad" she cried.

"No, I'm not" Rodney replied as he made his way to the Elevator.

As he walked on the Strip again, one thing was clear, he will find the rest of his old squad, and he will learn who killed Adams…

**The Next Day**

**Outside Freeside**

Simon and Phil were out of Freeside, they gained new rifles, a lot of food, and new clothing.

"So, where do we go now?" Simon asked.

"We are wanted by the NCR, there's a murderer on the loose who we have no leads to and I might end up killing myself before the sun goes down. To answer your question, I have no fucking idea, but what I do know is things will never be the same again."  
"How clichéd, you could have at least thought of something original" Simon smiled.

"Well, how about the adventure begins?"  
"That's worse"  
"Well, you think of something" Phil said.

"How about, now we go to Hell?"  
"And here I thought it got a lot worse" Phil laughed.

And with that, the two men were set on their adventure to clear their name of any wrong doing.

Unknown to them however, a Sniper had his eyes set on Phil.

"I thought I recognised you" the Sniper muttered under his breath.

He toyed with the idea of pulling the trigger there and then, but held back.

"No, I want to see your face as you beg for mercy"

The Sniper put the gun down, it was Boone…

**Next Episode: The Hunter and the Hunted**


	3. Season 1, Episode 3

**Fallout Legends**

**Episode Three**

**The Hunter and the Hunted**

**The Mojave Desert**

**2292**

**Fugitives: Day One**

Phil and Simon had been walking for hours trying to move as fast as possible to get as far away from the Strip. The night before, they were engaged in a misunderstanding that led to a firefight in the King's School of impersonation which led them to become fugitives. These events led them to journey across the Mojave Desert in an attempt to clear their name.

"You want to make a stop anywhere?" Simon asked, breaking a silence that lasted either a few minutes or a few hours, they weren't sure walking through a desert.

"No, we haven't got a lot of time to make stops right now, and if there were time, I would have no place to make a stop to. Why do you think I was wasting my life in Vegas?" Phil replied.

Simon was about to speak, but decided against it, he didn't want to stir any trouble with, who as of now, was the only person he could rely on.

This triggered another long silence… or maybe it was short. Who knows?

"So tell me, who are you?" Simon asked, breaking that second silence.

"What do you mean?" Phil replied curiously.

"I mean who are you? Where are you from? If I'm going to be traveling with you for however long it takes, I might as well know who I'm traveling with" Simon answered, trying to engage a conversation.

"Well, I was a member of the Ceasar's Legion until their fall during the second battle of Hoover Dam. I did many terrible things back then, all of which I'm ashamed of to this day. It was during that battle that I realised, all the terrible things I did I would never be able to forget and let go. So for a while, I lived in Novac, but the thoughts of the past came crawling back. I then decided that I'll drink myself to death, but I couldn't do it. I blame the war for destroying me, if I died, I would have been saved" Phil explained, it was the first time he opened up to someone in a while and he felt rather moved by it.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little of edge, but my mother was killed by the Legion years back. But I can see you're a changed man. I don't blame you for her death, but I'm still wary of your past" Simon replied.

Phil stopped in his tracks and looked at Simon with a smile. His eyes were beginning to water.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Yes" Phil smiled, it was the first time he had received any sense of forgiveness in a long time.

However, not too far from their position, Boone was laying on the floor, his Sniper at the ready.

He then took out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and put one in his mouth.

**Freeside**

Rodney walked down the streets of Freeside. He had not left the Strip in years, he had no reason to. It was only until the recent events that took place the night before that he had any reason to leave. He was starting the final chapter of his life, his last adventure, and he was going to tie up all loose ends from his old life. His shotgun was holstered and his leather armour still fit him. He was ready to learn who killed his old war buddy. But before he could do that, he had to find his old team mates, they should help him.

"Hey you!" a voice called out.

Rodney turned round to see a thug pointing a knife at him.

"Give me your shit" the Thug threatened.

"I'm carrying a Shotgun that is fully loaded at my fingertips which I can get to faster than you can talk. You have a knife which I can easily move out of the way of any attack you may throw at me due to your inability to move as quickly as I can leap from attacks. Face it, what chance do you have?" Rodney gave the man a smile that said "You fuck with me; I'm going to fuck with you."  
The thug looked at him as if he was Mad.

"You're Mad" the Thug cried as he run off down the street.

"No, I'm not" Rodney whispered to himself as he made his way through Freeside.

**Hidden Valley**

Simon and Phil had been walking since the morning, the day had turned to dusk which left the two fugitives exhausted.

"We should find a place to stay" Simon said.

"Agreed" Phil replied.

"Maybe we can stay in one of these Bunkers" Simon suggested.

"Yep, which one?" Phil asked.

"I don't know lets pick one at random" Simon shrugged as they both entered a Bunker together.

Unbeknown to them, they were followed by Boone, who stood outside the Bunker they had just entered, studying his attack.

He took out his pistol and held it tightly in his hands. He had been longing for this moment for so many years, and now, he was going to get it. It had been the face that was burned into his skull for many years, the face he would never forget.

He put his hand on the door to open it.

But was he really ready?  
Was this how he wanted to end his quest for Vengeance?

He trembled.

No!  
He had to end this there and then. It had to be finished. He had to fulfil his thirst for vengeance, only then could he be truly complete.

Simon and Phil were lying on the hard ground. They didn't find anything that could be remotely used as a bed and so the floor was the only option. But they didn't care, for all the trouble they were in, not finding a bed was the least of their worries.

"Do you think this would be a good spot to hide for a while?" Simon asked.

"No, if I know the NCR, they would search everywhere. If we wanted to escape from them, leaving NCR territory would be a start. But A. we don't know what's out there and B. they will find us eventually" Phil replied.

At that moment, the Bunker door opened.

Simon and Phil shot up and took out their guns.

"Who is it?" Phil called out.

There was no reply.

Footsteps echoed towards them. A shadow walked closer to them until light hit down on them.

"Who are you?" Phil asked.

"By name is Boone, and I'm here to kill you" the Sniper replied, pointing his pistol towards Phil.

"Are you with the NCR?" Simon cried.

"No. I was once. Didn't work out" Boone answered.

"Then why do you want to kill me?" Phil questioned the Sniper's motives.

"You were there, all those years ago. You were the one who was ready to Auction my wife. Standing up there, looking so ashamed. You were standing next to her, no guilt, no mercy. Just you and the Legion. You were ready to sell her to the highest bidder like a piece of meat. I watched as she was humiliated by your words. I pulled the trigger and ended any misery those words may have impacted her. I'm here to the pull the trigger on you" there was no mercy or sorrow in Boone's words. He had become an emotionless figure, someone who was to be feared by all who cross him.

"I know that whatever I say, it will never change what happened. I know that if I say I'm sorry, it won't make anything good. I'm not begging for forgiveness and if this was any other time, I would ask you to pull the trigger. But the boy, he needs me, he needs me to help him clear his name. He was put into a misunderstanding last night. I'm the only person who can help him. So please, save the boy's life, not mine, and don't shoot" Phil cried.

Boone looked at Simon and studied him for a minute.

"Believable story. Don't buy it" Boone kicked the story out as he turned back to Phil.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or how you found us, but I'm in the same boat as you. My mother was killed by the Legion when I was a kid. I can't justify what he has done, but he has spent the last few years suffering from his actions. He has had to relive everyday knowing what he did was wrong. No one's asking you to forgive him, but let it go. He has spent years killing himself for what he did; don't kill him for what will that make you?" Simon tried to reason with Boone.

The sniper took a moment to process what was being said.

"I kill you, he kills me. Seems like a deal" Boone said as he got ready to fire.

_Bang!_

**Mojave Desert**

Rodney trekked across the Desert, his rifle in his hands, waiting for anyone that tries to fuck with him. He figured his first step should be Novac, where his friend Bobby lives.  
"I just hope you're still alive" Rodney whispered to himself, he believed that if Bobby was still alive in Novac, he would be able to find the rest of his old squad.

The Desert was warm that night, and the Lonesome traveller found the trek rather easy. There wasn't many hostile creatures roaming out for some reason. Rodney thought this was strange as he heard tales from NCR soldiers who would patrol these parts at night and face was seemed unbeatable monsters. But for tonight, there was none. Maybe it was too warm for them.

_Or maybe it was something else._

**Bunker, Hidden Valley**

_Bang! _

Boone fell to the floor, and a blood puddle surrounded him.

"What did you do?" Phil asked, angrily.

"He was about to kill you, I had to stop him" Simon replied, he felt bad through, Boone's story affected him harder than he thought it would.

"So what do we do now?" Simon cried.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to sleep here and see what happens tomorrow" Phil sighed.

**Novac**

**The Next Day**

Rodney arrived at the gates of Novac, it was a bright, sunny day. He was growing tired for walking all night, but he had no time to rest. As he walked in, he was greeted by a young woman in a pink dress.

"Hello, I'm Lucy, and welcome to Novac" she smiled.

"Hello" Rodney returned the smile.

"What brings you here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine, Bobby?" Rodney replied.

"Ah, old Bob. Yes, he is in the Hotel, third door on the ground" Lucy answered.

Rodney followed her directions and opened the door. There he saw an old man lying on his bed. He was bald and looked very ill and weak.

"Bobby?" Rodney cried.

The old man turned and faced him.

"Rodney" the old man smiled.

Rodney walked in and sat on the chair by his bedside.

"Look at you. You look like shit" Rodney laughed.

"And so you do" Bobby laughed with him; the two men shared a close bond with one another. Their friendship was just as strong as the last time they saw each other.

"What brings you here to see an old dying man like me?" Bobby asked.

"It's Adam, he died" Rodney cried.

Bobby looked shocked. He didn't expect the one member who stayed on in the NCR to die before he did.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"He was killed. I'm actually looking into it" Rodney replied.

"And so why did you come to me" Bobby was confused; he felt a little cheated that his best friend would go to him requiring a murder.

"I came to find the old squad, find out who is behind all this as I believe one of us may have murdered him" Rodney explained.

**Next Episode: The First Clue**


	4. Season 1, Episode 4

**Fallout Legends**

**Episode Four**

**The First Clue**

**Hidden Valley Bunker**

**2292**

**Fugitives: Day Two**

Simon woke up to find the body of Boone to still fresh.

"Phil, wake up" Simon called.

"I am awake" Phil replied.

"Is there a Town anywhere near here? One that we might be able to get some kind of lead to clear our names?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, there's one not far from here" the events of last night had traumatised Phil, he didn't sleep all night.

"Shall we make our way over there then?" Simon asked.

Phil turned round to his side, facing Simon.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Phil cried.

"No, I think you were, but you learnt to do good" Simon replied.

Phil looked at Simon for a minute until he began to laugh.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"Let's go Primm" Phil laughed.

**Novac**

Rodney closed the door of Bobby's home. He believed it would be the last time he ever saw him again (then again, he believed the last time he saw him would be the last time he would ever see him again, then again, there wasn't much hope he would last another ten years).  
He had the list of names he needed. They were

**Fred Hansom (Primm)**

_A gun specialist who left the NCR soon after the fall of Hoover Dam. He wondered the Mojave for a while until he decided to settle down in Nipton and start a family. _

**Leon Wrench (Goodspring)  
**_The only member of the squad to be gay, Leon faced much prejudice with the NCR but fought alongside them as he saw the Legion as being too big a risk to allow control over Vegas, and an independent Vegas would cause a lot of problems. He moved to Goodsprings after the battle of Hoover Dam as a guard. He was a likely suspect due to a fraud between him and Adams._

**Max Roberts (Unknown)**

_Possibly the shadiest of the group, Max kept to himself at all times, never opening up at any time. It was rumoured that he stayed with the NCR for a while after Hoover Dam, but nothing is official. His current whereabouts remains a mystery to all of New Vegas. The only recent reported action is that he may have set up a robot repair shop (but again, that was still very debatable)._

Rodney believed it could be any of them three, but the most important question was why. Leon's motives were the only one clear enough, Fred never had beef with anyone but Max's loyalty was still put in question. He knew he had to see Fred first, he might help him with the whereabouts of Max as that was a top priority for him right now.

As he walked over to the gate exiting Novac, Lucy once again greeted him.

"Going so soon?" she asked.

Rodney looked at her.

"I just came for a passing visit, I've actually got some important business to take care of" Rodney replied.

The young woman looked mildly upset.

"Well, when you're done, do you think you will be back?" she smiled.

"I don't know if I will be back" Rodney replied, there was a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"Then can I come with you?" Lucy looked hopeful that he would say yes.

"No, where I'm going, you will die" Rodney answered, shooting down hope of Lucy leaving the town.

"I don't care, I want to see the world" Lucy smiled.

Rodney looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I don't want to send a body to your parents" Rodney put Lucy down again, he was sure she wasn't going to survive.

"Well, that's the thing, my parents died ten years during the war of Hoover Dam, I got nothing left here" She tearfully said.

Rodney thought about it for a moment, he was in a tough spot as he wanted to keep her safe, but at the same time, he understood the need to venture out into the Wastes.

"Okay, you can come with me, but you got to keep yourself safe, I'm not babysitting you" Rodney replied.

**Primm**

Simon and Phil arrived at the Town they set off that morning to find. Primm was busy these days, the Casino had once again reopened and the Hotel was in full swing. Residents were rather pleased with the recent popularity the Town was receiving. They saw a woman sitting on a bench; she looked as if she was in her fifties. She smoked a cigarette by herself, away from the crowds of Primm.

"Hello" Simon greeted.

The woman stared him with dead eyes, but yet she fell silent.

"I'm wondering if I could use your help" Simon smiled.

"Fuck off" she replied, coldly.

"Phil, she's not talking" Simon whispered.

"Okay listen bitch, I don't know who the fuck you are, but when someone says hello, it's not usually polite to say fuck off" Phil shouted, taking out a pistol and pointing it at her.

"Go ahead, shoot" the Woman took another puff of her cigarette and continued to ignore them.

"Maybe we should go to someone else" Simon whispered.

Phil nodded and the two walked into Town.

Inside the Casino, a man dressed in a white suit was standing by the counter, where the Casino owner was having a few "debt" issues.

"I want the money soon" the man in the suit aggressively whispered.

"I'll try and get it to you as soon as possible, the holidays are soon approaching, this place usually does well then" the owner replied.

"You better get it to me soon, or I will kill you" the Man threatened as he walked away, smiling.

The owner watched him leave.

Outside, the man wondered around Town, at that moment, Simon approached him.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could use your help" Simon smiled.

The man returned the smile.

"What help do you need?" he asked.

"We're looking for a Ghoul who goes around murdering people" Simon replied.

"Well, that's a bit Vague" the man replied.

"Yeah well, we don't know anymore, and we have the NCR hunting us down" Phil responded.

"NCR? Where did this take place?" the man asked.

"Over by the Strip" Simon said.

The man look surprised, he had heard about a murder in the Strip, but he didn't know who did it. And now the two suspects were standing in front of them. He thought that maybe he could turn them in, make a fortune. These two must be worth a lot to the NCR.

"You have any more information than just a Ghoul?" the man asked.

"No, that's it" Simon shrugged.

The man laughed, he saw profit.

"Why are you laughing?" Phil replied.

The man stopped and pulled out a cigarette from his inside pocket.

"Because if I help you, you help me" he replied.

The Owner of the Casino stood in the dark by himself. He had to find money, and quickly. He wondered how he was going to do it, or whether he had to sell the Casino to survive, or even run away. What he needed was a miracle.

He saw Simon and Phil approach the man; he thought they could help him seeing as he didn't recognise them. He needed someone new to help him with the situation.

He made his way out and saw that that the two men walked away; he was ready to approach them.

"Hey guys" the Owner called.

Simon and Phil looked him as he ran up to them.

"Hi" Simon smiled.

The owner eventually caught up to them and took a deep breath in.

"Could you two do me a favour" he huffed.

"What?" Phil asked.

"You see that man over there, I need you to sort him our or he will kill me" the owner seemed desperate.

"Only of you help us" Phil replied.

"Anything" the Owner smiled.

Phil walked over to the man who was still smoking his cigarette.

"You're back" the man smiled.

Phil took out his gun and pointed it at his head.

"Who are you working for?" Phil asked aggressively.

"No one" the man cried.

At that moment, the whole Town gathered around in a crowd to see what was happening.

"Tell me, how many of these people have you fucked over?" Phil had his finger on the trigger and he was about to pull it.

"Look, just calm down, I'll tell you everything" the man cried.

Phil put the gun away and pulled the man up straight.

"I might know who you are looking for" the man said.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"There's a group of Mercs, a secret group I may add, full of Ghouls who do any job. I don't know where you would find them, but it's safe to say, of you can get a lead on them, then maybe they will help you" the man replied.

Phil smiled and punched him full force in the stomach.

"Now leave this place, and if you ever return, I will find you and I will put your head on the tallest spike I can find" Phil warned.

Without saying anything else, the man run away.

The Owner of the Casino clapped his efforts and walked up to him.

"Thank you for dealing with that for me" he smiled.

"Now to hold up your end of the bargain" Phil replied.

"Well, what is it you need?"

A man at the NCR was killed a few nights ago, he went by the name of General Adams and he was killed by a Ghoul, it appears these Mercs may be a good place to start" Phil explained.

The owner looked shocked.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Yes, it's just Adams was in my unit many years ago" the Owner replied.

"You knew him?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I did. He made a lot of enemies. Well we all did" he replied.

"Do you know if any of them had it especially out for him?" Phil investigated.

"No, it was minor things. I can't recall anyone keeping a grudge on him. Do you know for sure if this is a personal attack?" the Owner asked.

"I don't know, but it could help us lead to whoever is behind all this" Phil replied.

The Owner turned away from them and thought for a second.

"There was one person, but I don't think he could have survived" he said.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"He goes by the name of Jason, or at least when we confronted him he did. He was a soldier who tried his best to become a member of the NCR, but he didn't qualify. Outraged, he turned to the Legion and during the second battle of Hoover Dam, he was shot. But it was Adams who shot him, it was Adams who also never qualified him. This can't be him exacting his revenge. He is dead. He should be dead" the man answered.

"Well, do you know where he would be?" Phil questioned.

"No I don't. Look, I would say try to find these Mercs, there's an old Prison not too far from here, I will say go and look there" the Owner gave as much information as he could.

"Okay, it looks like we are going there then" Phil smiled and with that, they both left the Town.

Rodney and Lucy walked passed Phil and Simon as they entered the Town of Primm.

"Fred!" Rodney called with excitement.

The Owner turned round and saw him.

"Rodney?" he was surprised.

Rodney run up to Fred and gave him a quick hug.

"What brings you here?" Fred smiled.

"I need your help" Rodney replied.

"Fred rolled his eyes, everyone needed his help today.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"General Adams is dead" Rodney said softly.

Fred looked at him in the eyes.

**Next Episode: The Meeting**


	5. Season 1, Episode 5

**Fallout Legends**

**Episode Five**

**The Meeting**

**NCR Correctional Facility**

**2292**

**Fugitives: Day Three**

Phil and Simon got to the gates of the now abandoned Prison. It had been years since there was any activity, but that could all change. The pair had never been inside before, but Phil heard stories of the Prison before. What it was like in the days before the Powder Gangers. He heard terrible things, things which made him glad he wasn't with the NCR.

"Are you ready to go in?" Simon asked.

Phil felt a lump in his throat.

"More than I would ever be" he replied.

The two pushed open the gate and they wondered inside.

The Gates crashed open, that's when the Ghoul woke up and looked out the window.

"Them" The Ghoul whispered to himself.

"What is Luke?" another Ghoulish voice asked.

"Some guys I saw on my job the other night, they found me. But how?" he replied.

Phil and Simon walked in the reception of the building. The smell of rotting human flesh hit their nostrils hard. The walls were decaying, chairs scattered across the floor.

"Hard to believe about 15 years ago this was a Prison" Phil laughed.

"Your humour needs improvement, but otherwise, you're getting there" Simon laughed back.

The two men looked round the room; all they found were papers and dry blood.

"You think they're here?" Simon asked.

"They're here, I know it" Phil replied.

Rodney and Lucy got to the Gates of the Prison and noticed they were open.

"Someone's here" Rodney said.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Fred said he sent someone this way, the Gates are opened, these gates are never open" Rodney replied as he pulled his gun out.

"You're not going to shoot them are you?" Lucy cried.

"It depends if they shoot first" Rodney answered as he walked in.

The two entered the gates and walked up to the door.

"Get ready" Rodney said.

He put his hand on the handle; he was ready to go in.

Luke rushed down the stairs, holding onto his riffle.

"What do these people want?" he whispered to himself.

He reached the reception where he saw Phil and Simon; he put his gun up to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he shouted.

At that moment, Rodney opened the door and pointed the gun at Phil.

The three groups looked at each other in silence.

"Who the fuck are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm here to see why my old friend was killed" Rodney replied.

"You're pointing at the wrong fucking person" Phil shouted.

"You're the guy who's on the run" Rodney said.

"Of course I'm on the fucking run, it's all because of this guy" Phil took out his gun and pointed it at Luke.

"It seems we have a standoff, it's been a long time since I had one of these" Rodney laughed.

"What are you fucking laughing at?" Luke asked as he turned his gun to Rodney.

"Okay people, calm down. I know you're all excited, but pointing guns at each other won't solve a thing" Simon stepped in to calm everyone down.

There was still tension in the air, but after a while, they all relaxed and put their guns down.

"There, now, let's try and get down to the bottom of things. You, Ghouly, you're a Merc right?" Simon asked.

"My name is Luke" Luke barked.

"Whatever, just answer the question" Simon shrugged.

"Yes" Luke answered.

"Good, we're getting somewhere. Now, a few nights ago, you were hired to kill an NCR General, am I correct?" Simon asked.

"Yes" Luke replied sharply.

"Okay, can you tell us who hired you?" Simon asked.

"I'm afraid I don't give out that sort of information" Luke replied.

Simon laughed and slowly walked over to Luke.

"Ghouly, my friend. Me and my pal Phil there, we're both on the run. We are wanted for a crime you committed. Now, this go a few ways. Either you hand yourself in, we stay on the run or you could hand over the information and we both walk away from this free" Simon smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I live by an honour, and I can't just break that to save myself or anyone else" Luke replied.

Rodney then took a step inside.

"Listen, my friend just died and you won't even tell me who or why. You're only answer is it'll break your honour. Well, how about my right to fucking now. How about the honour my friend had when he spent his life fighting so you can stay here and tell me you won't give me any info on how he died? How about that fucking honour?" Rodney barked.

Luke looked at the floor and thought for a minute, he mumbled a bit till he looked up.

"The only information I can get is that he told me to meet him at Bitter Springs. It appears he lives there, likes to be isolated from the rest of the Wastes" Luke finally replied.

"Did you get his name?" Simon asked.

"Jason"

Rodney looked in shock, had the Ghost finally snapped?

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

Rodney shook his head.

"Jason should be dead, we killed him, I saw him die" Rodney cried.

"Weird shit happens in the Wastes" Simon replied.

"I heard about Jason, are you sure it's him and not some other Jason?" Phil asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's him. I've not known many people who could hold a grudge for so long" Rodney answered.

"Well, let's go then, we got our killer, everything should be all fine" Simon smiled.

"I'll be careful; he has a lot of good sniper skills. He can handle his gun. Plus he has a load of Robot Bodyguards, watch your back" Luke warned.

"You see, one minute he won't talk and next he won't shut up. What is it with these Mercs?" Simon laughed as he walked.

**The Strip**

**Lucky 38**

Sarah had her own Casino for a few days now, and she never felt happier. The money was pouring in and very soon, she'll have enough money to get away from this Town. Things were looking up for her. But first she needed a buyer, well, that would have been easy. Everyone in Vegas wants the Lucky 38, it's a massive deal.

Still, she wondered where Rodney could have gone to. She felt worried because he never left the Strip, or even the Lucky 38 for that matter.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Sarah called.

"Is Rodney there?" a voice replied.

"No" Sarah answered as she opened the door.

Before she could see who it was, she was blasted by a Shotgun.

She fell back on the floor, covered in blood.

She cried in pain, by some miracle, Sarah was still alive.

"Don't… kill… me…. Please" Sarah cried in pain.

The shadow of her Killer watched over her body…

**Primm**

Fred stepped out of the Casino; he had a bright day ahead. No one was ready to hassle him for money, there were no ghosts from his past. It was just an ordinary day that seldom comes.

He wondered around the small town, smiling and saying hello to the people who called it home. He could see it was going to be a good day.

"Hello" a voice called behind him.

Fred turned round to see a black man in a white suit with a sheet of paper.

"Hi" Fred smiled.

"Is your name Fred?" the man asked.

"Yes"

"Bobby gave you this" the man said handing Fred the piece of paper before walking away.

Fred read it.

_To my old friend Fred,_

_A few days ago our old war buddy Rodney arrived with the terrible news that General Adams is dead. I have sent him your way so I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew. What I want to inform you is how his presence brings both of us great danger. _

_We must speak ASAP if we both want to survive. You'll find me at Novac in the Hotel. Hurry because we don't have much time left._

_From, Bobby_

Fred put the Paper down to his side and looked into the distance. Was he prepared to say goodbye to his family just yet?

**Mojave Desert**

The group travelled across the heat to get to their destination. They knew that when they get there, all the craziness from the last few days would be over. They were closer to their destination.

Out of nowhere, a troop of NCR soldier run up to them and surrounded them.

"You got nowhere to hide" one of the Generals laughed.

"We're not the killers, you have the wrong people" Simon called.

"I don't think so" the General stepped forward towards the group.

Rodney looked at him.

"So is this what the NCR has been reduced to? I'm ashamed to have once been part of it" Rodney spat.

"I'm just following orders. Rodney, you have no place here. If you turn away now, I'll let you and the girl go" the General laughed.

"These people have nothing to do with it, we're going to the real killer now" Rodney replied.

The General stopped laughing and paused for a minute. He then took out a cigarette and paced in front of the group.

"You honestly think we make mistakes? The NCR never make mistakes" the General shouted.

"Well, they clearly made one by making you General" Rodney replied.

The General took out his gun and pointed it at Rodney.

"I was ready to let you go, but you just insult me like that and expect me to forgive you? No, I'm going to enjoy killing you" the General shouted.

_Bang!_

The General fell to the floor, blood pouring from his head.

"What the hell happened?" Rodney asked.

The NCR soldiers looked around, but, one by one, they were all shot down.

When all of them had fallen, a figure appeared before them.

"Who are you?"

"Luke" the Ghoul replied as his stepped closer, revealing his Ghoulish features.

"The sun really brings out your eyes" Simon laughed.

"Why did you save us? In fact, how did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"I've been following you since you left, making sure you don't get into any trouble, or worse, get me in any trouble. But it appears you held up your end of the deal. You have honour, and I like that. I was wrong about you, you all stick together even through you don't know anything about one another. You all want the same goal and so you team up not knowing of each other's backgrounds. It takes a lot of balls to do that. So I'll tell you guys what I will do. I'll make sure you guys get to Bitter Springs safely. But after that, I will depart, never seeing any of you again" the Ghoul explained.

"Well, shit" Simon replied, shocked at the explanation he just heard.

**Primm**

Fred walked out of the safety of his old Town. He had just left his family, unsure if he would see them again. But he knew that the adventure he would go on would be important. It was a matter of life or death. If he passed it up, he could be mole rat food. Then again, he could still be Mole Rat food. Only time would tell. But he walked off into the sunset, prepared to meet an old friend…

**Bitter Springs**

The Group arrived at the entrance of Bitter Springs.

"We're here" Phil called.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Rodney asked.

Everyone nervously shook their heads.

"Okay, let's go" Rodney said as he was the first to enter.

**Next Episode: Secrets and Lie**


End file.
